User talk:The Supermariners
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hallo, and welcome to Familypedia, the genealogy and family history wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the User:The Supermariners page. It is live already, but it may soon be reviewed by one of our more experienced editors, who may help you to improve it. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. However, all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. First, please, go to and select "Source editor" rather than VisualEditor. To start right in creating pages for your ancestors or other people, we strongly urge at least one read of ''' so that you get the best setup for easy linking and time-saving. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you '''how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French and Dutch, and a little Russian, German, and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe, or look for a link to it in the popup bar at the bottom of most pages. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life, though Wikia sites get very little.) You're most welcome to add your user page to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through a Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! AMK152 (talk) 09:41, October 28, 2017 (UTC) Genealogy I hope the makers of the Spitfire will have parents and/or spouses and/or children listed. They don't belong here if not. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 10:57, October 28, 2017 (UTC) Hi Robin, My apologies if anything I have added is inappropriate. I am very new to Familypedia and wikia and was following the guidelines on the three major purposes of the site. Number three stated that ... *It allows people to create entirely new articles about family members, places, or sources, and connect them into a network of related people, events, and places My aim is to allow those with a connection to the Spitfire, many of whom are spread around the world, to re-connect to form a network of people related to the events that led to the design and development of the Spitfire and the places where this was done. I do hope that this is not in anyway inappropriate or at odds with the aims of Familypedia and apologise if in any way I have stepped over any boundary in seeking to bring alive the family stories associated with this iconic aeroplane and their role in making something that unquestionably helped shape the world we live in today. The Supermariners (talk) 21:51, October 28, 2017 (UTC) :OK, that looks like a good aim. But I stand by my opening remarks. Your articles should include links to articles about the people, as Wikipedia does. But I hope the people have more genealogy than indicated in Wikipedia:Noel Pemberton Billing - I can see no sign of parents, spouse, or children in his article. (By the way, you can and maybe should use less HTML on a wiki.) -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:30, October 29, 2017 (UTC) :Hubert Scott-Paine (1891-1954) should give you some idea of what's appropriate. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:47, October 29, 2017 (UTC)